


Flirting with Dorks

by functiondys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, biggest sex organ in the body is the brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/functiondys/pseuds/functiondys
Summary: Because flirting & foreplay for these dorks definitely includes synonyms, concepts and verbosity. Don't you dare try to tell me otherwise.





	Flirting with Dorks

She accepts him. She wants him.

 

She asks one night that they dress up but she doesn't want to play a game where they're other people, no. She wants them to be old versions of their selves. His costume is not simply to be his outfit of old but the hair and the skin too. The dark form, she wants, in her bed tonight – though perhaps it will not be the bed at all from that glimmer in her eyes.

 

Rumplestiltskin is stunned, brought to silence by the thought and she reassures him again that it's okay if he doesn't want that. The Dark One inside of him purrs.

 

“You do? Want that me? The old one. The - the monster.”

 

“Not a monster,” Belle strokes his face. “My lover, my partner. I fell for you back then and back then that was part of you. Still is, a little, I think.”

 

Something he cannot deny.

 

“Yes but you... want him in your bed?”

 

“I want you,” she corrected, then added with a little shrug as her fingers teased at his lapels. “And I'm curious.”

 

“Well that my dear has never been in doubt.”

 

Belle pinches him playfully.

 

“Even then there was something about you,” she said. “I mean okay, it's not the form anyone dreams of when they're young but what do the young know anyway? You were sexy Rumple, as all hell – you still are.”

 

He wants to snort in derision but his manners are better than that. When he wants them to be, of course.

 

“This form, believe me, gets me going too. A fact you cannot be unaware of.”

 

He smirks. The Dark One grins.

 

“But so did that one. It's not about what you have, it's about how you work it and baby that mind, those shoes, that playfulness, that hair, that grin, that lithe body of yours – trust me, you worked it.”

 

“I suppose it had a certain,” he paused and flourished his arms. “Je ne sais quoi?”

 

Belle grinned and pulled him closer by his lapels. Sleek black today, tailored to his form and of the fabric Belle seems to enjoy stroking. It seems somehow to have slipped into rotation a tad more frequently than normal.

 

“And?”

 

Rumple sighed dramatically. “I suppose.”

 

Belle's lower lip disappeared between her teeth. It made him want to chase it with lips and tongue and teeth of his own.

 

“I suppose after awakening this depraved lust within you I have some measure of responsibility for it, encouraging and indulging it so recklessly as I have thus far.”

 

“Quite the appetite you've awoken in me.”

 

“A hunger, my love?”

 

“Starvation.”

 

“Not quite,” he smirked, aware that his nose twitched a little with the gesture. “I know your appetites have been fed.”

 

“Not nearly enough.”

 

“Too much, perhaps, I think, sweet princess.”

 

“But I ache, great sorcerer. I ache.”

 

Her hands ran over up chest again and not a part of him – man nor beast – remained unstirred.

 

“To consume?”

 

“To devour,” she snarled and finger nails clawed back down.

 

Rumple groaned.

 

“Ravenous.”

 

“Voracious.”

 

He lifted her, pinned her to the wall as her legs clamped around his waist.

 

“Does it stir within you, my dear one, does it claw at the pits of your stomach?”

 

“At the depths of my soul.”

 

Rumple growled.

 

“Take me,” she commanded, stirring beast and man alike. A fist clenched tight in his hair, tilting his head back. “You are mine and I demand it of you, Rumplestiltskin.”

 

He snarled

 

Their pace is frantic and filled with disregard for the world around them. Nothing but each other and their pleasure and their urge to sate that which was within them both.

 

She chants allowed, that single word again and again. Affirmation and pleasure and demands for more all in one.

 

When it ends, there is that blissful moment where all problems are forgotten. Then it all fades back into consciousness. He hadn't even changed his form. Guilt. His Belle is pleasured true, but that is not what she asked for. Selfish bastard still it seemed.

 

“Oh Rumple,” she moans.

 

He shivers.

 

God this woman, his wonderful, wonderful wife.

 

No, no not wife. They're not wed.

 

They should be wed – of course they should – before any of this began but this world without magic is different. The norms of their alter-egos were not the norms of their original selves and their minds now are a strange merger of the two.

 

And of course if he proposes there's the slight yet horrifying possibility she might come to her senses. A good man, he supposes, would take that risk. Hell, a hero would take it for that reason alone. But he is no hero and as much as he wants to try and be a better man for her, better is a very relative term.

 

Yet if he does not mistreat her, if he grants her happiness and she wishes to be with him freely and of her own will. Well then, he finds little to object to.

 

After all it is her will and no one decides her fate but her.

 

A smile pulls at his lips.

 

“Where have you gone, love?”

 

She startles him.

 

She must be uncomfortable, of course she must be. Foolish man.

 

There's fumbling, a little, as she's set upon the ground again and he tries not to let his legs fail him. Yet when he expects they'll part momentarily to return some form of decency to themselves, they do not.

 

“Where did you go in that mind of yours?”

 

“I'm sorry love.”

 

“No need to be sorry,” she smiled. “I just want to know where you were. You seemed to be enjoying it so and then...”

 

“Oh I was my love, I was. I simply...”

 

Truth or lie, he thinks. Then settles on half-truth.

 

“You wanted – that wasn't quite what you asked for.”

 

Belle grinned. “Oh dear.”

 

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow.

 

Belle pinched her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“You'll just have to sate me as requested later then, won't you?”

 

He pulled her close and let the warm chuckle in his throat flutter against her neck, with a kiss or two to keep it company.

 

“I think I've created a monster,” he said.

 

“Or maybe you've just awoken a beast,” she teased.

 

Rumple dropped his jaw playfully, searingly happy as Belle pulled him close for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might leave it as a one shot but if you've any ideas for it, let me know!   
> And always remember: fanfic writers live on comments. Have you fed your author today?


End file.
